<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dean and Chuck bang by destielseason15</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27088918">Dean and Chuck bang</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/destielseason15/pseuds/destielseason15'>destielseason15</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Bottom Dean Winchester, Coming Out, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Top Chuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 02:55:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>370</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27088918</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/destielseason15/pseuds/destielseason15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yeah I probably shouldn't've written this, anyways people who got mad at me for the deancaspala fic on Twitter could you please post about this on Twitter with a caption about how much you hate me</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chuck Shurley/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dean and Chuck bang</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean knows this is wrong, loving God? God? Of all people Dean had to choose the weirdest one possible. Dean was previously in love with Chuck’s sister but then he realized he was using it as a reason to excuse his feelings for Chuck. Dean wasn't sure because he originally thought God would never be gay but then he came out as bisexual to Sam and Dean. Dean immediately knew what he wanted and he wanted it bad. As soon as Chuck said he likes men Dean walked over to him and gave him a big sloppy kiss. Chuck had to stand on his toes to kiss Dean. After that Dean looked back at Sam. Sam had his classic shocked face as Dean clarified “Oh now's a good time to tell you I’m also bisexual.”</p><p>That is how this happened, all of these Chuck in Dean's bunker bedroom pinned against the wall by literally God. Dean moans as Chuck takes his shirt off leading to Dean muttering an “oh God” under his breath.</p><p>Chuck almost laughs a little “I prefer Chuck.”</p><p>Dean says “I didn't even mean it that way.”</p><p>God says “it's okay” while trailing his mouth down Dean's neck. Chuck is almost exactly level with Dean to bite and suck on his now exposed nipples as he pulls Dean's pants down. Dean commandingly tells Chuck to get naked.</p><p>Chuck listens to his command removing his shirt then taking off his pants and boxers in one quick swoop. Dean admires his perfect body, the body of a God cause that's literally what he is. </p><p>Chuck gets on his knees pulling Dean's pants down as he takes in his length.</p><p>Dean gets on the bed on his back hanging his legs off. Chuck follows on his knees putting Dean's legs on his shoulders. Chuck inserts his first and second  finger into Dean purposefully missing his prostate. </p><p>Chuck slips in a third finger in leading to Dean crying out and arching his back the first time Chuck hits his prostate. Chuck works Dean open quickly adding another finger. Dean cries out begging God to fuck him.</p><p>Chuck puts Dean on his front and slowly inserts moving in and out of Dean.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wrote this awhile ago but never posted it, anyways it was about 1 am when I wrote this and I think I was a little drunk too</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>